


The Bad Bang

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: Cormoran and Robin's first time doesn't go quite as well as they imagined it would.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Denmark Street Discord Sekrit Santa 2020





	The Bad Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cbstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbstrike/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to CBStrike! I hope I did your prompt justice and that you have some very happy holidays!

They stumble through the door of Cormoran’s flat with Robin’s arms around his neck and his own holding her so tightly against him he’s nearly carrying her. Robin nips at his lip when he briefly pulls away to close the door and flick the lock shut so nothing can interrupt them.

He’s dreamed of this for far longer than he should have. Back when she had a husband, back before she was ever married to begin with.

She told him she’s dreamed of it too. Back when she wondered why she felt safer with her work partner than the man she was married to, back when she looked into Cormoran’s eyes when she said ‘I do’ instead of her would-be husband.

He had finally told her he loved her after a single glass of whiskey to finally work up the courage to lay his heart bare to her. Through her tears of happiness she told him she loves him too.

Now they were alone in his tiny flat.

“Are you sure?” He asks, eyes locked with hers to see for certain that this,  _ him,  _ was what she truly wanted.

“God, yes.” She sighs before kissing him again. It’s needier than before with her tongue brushing desperately against his. She rocks her hips against his and he nearly combusts right there.

Robin pulls back and grins at the groan that rumbles out from him until she pulls her shirt off in one swift motion, tossing it to the floor. He copies her and has her back in his arms so quickly she makes a surprised little squeak.

He struggles with the clasp of her bra despite considering himself rather skilled at unfastening them in the past. When it becomes clear to her that he’s more focused on the tiny hooks than kissing her, Robin finally takes over.

As she undoes the clasp, her bra falling away, he busies himself with kissing and licking down her slender neck to her collarbones. Finally, he leans down and pulls a soft pink nipple into his mouth.

Robin moans in appreciation, her head falling back and she buries her fingers in his unruly hair, holding him there as he lavishes her with his tongue. He continues his journey to her other neglected breast and she gasps in surprise. She tugs a touch too hard on his hair which causes him to accidentally nip at her breast harder than he intended.

“Ow!” Strike pulls back, looking horrified but Robin pulls him back to her, cupping his face. “Too much teeth.”

Cormoran whispers his apologies in between kisses and soon all unpleasantness is forgotten and he walks her backwards to his bed. They fall back onto it only for him to gracelessly collapse on top of her as she yelps.

“God, I’m sorry. Too eager.” Somehow she’s still smiling even after he lands on her, her hands holding him close to her as if he would ever be anywhere else.

The air shifts and the playful awkwardness fades away into something more intense as he looks into her brilliant blue eyes. “I love you. I still can’t- I’m so lucky. If this is all I ever get, I’m so lucky.”

She runs her fingers through his hair, fighting back tears. “I love you too.”

They take time undressing each other, taking turns kissing each new piece of exposed skin, quiet words of adoration as they lay bare in front of each other. She rests her head on his shoulder, watching him remove his porthesis and nuzzling against him affectionately. 

Things move quicker once they’re undressed and his leg is removed. Years of build up weighing down on them and all he wants is to bury himself inside her. 

He slips a hand down between her thighs, kissing her lazily as she parts her legs for him. She’s already so wet for him but he wants to make her feel good, for it to last. 

Robin is impatient as she pants into his mouth while he slips a thick finger into her. “Cormoran, please. I need you inside me.”

As her hand wraps around his hardness he nearly comes right then and there. He shuts his eyes tight and tries to countdown from a thousand, his own hand becoming sloppy in its movements.

She finally bats his hand away and tugs on his arm so he moves over her, settling in between her parted thighs. He slowly rubs his erection against her wetness until she’s begging for him but just as he starts to slip into her he stops, Robin groaning in frustration.

“What? What’s wrong?” She sits up on her elbows.

“Do you.. do we- condom?” He offers lamely.

“Oh. Oh!” Realization dawns on her and she smiles at him. “IUD. If you… I’m… you know… it’s all- There’s been no one.” She looks almost embarrassed but he tries to reassure her he’s been waiting just as long.

“No. No one. No one for me either.” He bows his head to capture her lips again and her arms wrap around his neck, the uncomfortable moment forgotten.

Their kisses grow heated as he licks into her mouth, his hips rocking against hers. She finally pulls away, gasping for air and guiding his hardness to her center.

“Then please, I need you.” She moans into his ear and he pushes into her.

“Fuck.” He draws out the word as he slides into her for the first time and he has to stop to regain his composure. She’s so tight and warm, her muscles flexing around him.

If he moves now he’s gonna finish far before either of them want and his whole body shakes with the effort to restrain himself.

“Please.” She moans beneath him. “Please, I need…”

He starts to move and god, she’s perfect. After a few more pumps he starts to regain some control and he finds a rhythm that has Robin gasping his name.

“Oh yes. Cormoran…” He loves how she says his name and wants to hear it again when he finds the right spot to make her shake underneath him. “There. Cormoran! Please.”

Only now, he's got a cramp in his lower back and each thrust makes him grunt, not out of pleasure but the tight pain that comes with a sore muscle. He stops abruptly and Robin groans in frustration. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just my back.” He hisses as another spasm shocks him and he wishes he hadn't spent most of his day hunched over his desk.

“Let me be on top.” She’s pushing on his shoulder before she even finishes her thought and he happily obliges as she smiles playfully at him.

Robin naked above him is easily the sexiest thing he’s ever witnessed. Her golden hair falls down around them as she leans down to kiss him while she lines him back up.

She sinks down onto him in one fluid motion and she tosses her head back, gasping his name.

_ God, she feels so fucking good. So beautiful. _

It’s the only thought in his head as she rocks her hips against him, sounds of pleasure falling from her lips. He takes a hand from her hip and moves it to rub the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. She falls forward against his chest and the new angle somehow feels even better.

He feels the tell-tale sign of his climax and fights to keep it at bay but his hips jerk up into her on their own accord, his body seeking release without his brain telling it what to do.

It hasn’t been long, he knows even as worked up as they were she can’t be ready to finish yet so he forces himself to keep his release at bay until she’s found her own pleasure.

_ Think of Afghanistan and the miserable heat. Think of dead bodies. Think of anything other than the most beautiful woman in the universe riding you with abandon. _

But then she sits back up looking like a goddess he’d happily worship till the end of his days, sliding down onto him as he thrusts up into her and all his restraint is undone. 

His head falls back into the pillow behind him as he groans her name, his release spilling into her. He’s breathless and satiated, basking briefly in the glow from finishing but quickly comes back to himself.

Robin is above him, her hands still planted on his chest with a near imperceptible smile. Is it a smile? A grimace?

He’s been running his hands up and down her thighs without thinking, stopping abruptly as he worries. She climbs off of him and lays down on her belly beside him, quiet.

He stares at the ceiling, unsure of what to say. It wasn’t his best performance. In fact, he’d argue it’s been quite awhile since he’s been so unimpressive especially without much drink in him.

Another moment of silence passes and he wonders if he should apologize. He had imagined what falling into bed with her would be like. He’d made a mental list of what he’d like to do to her,  _ for _ her but the moment they kissed all his plans were forgotten.

He could explain himself. That it had been over two years since he’d had sex and that even if it hadn’t she completely overwhelms him but then he hears her and looks over.

Her head is buried in her hands and for a brief moment he thinks she’s crying, his stomach drops but then she tosses her head back.

She’s laughing, nearly uncontrollably and he can feel the mattress shake with her movements.

“That was....” She manages to get out through her laughter. She graces him with a bright smile and his heart beats quicker.

“It wasn’t great!” He admits, as a smile slowly spreads on his face. She reaches for his hand and brings it to her cheek, nuzzling against it before kissing his palm.

“You’re not… disappointed?” He wonders. It wasn’t that it was terrible, he can tell that the chemistry he’s felt with her translates here in his bed as well but tonight was not his best work.

“No. Not really.” She moves to lay across his hairy chest, her chin resting on her folded arms so she can look him in the eyes. “How could it ever live up to what was in our heads after all that time?”

“How long?” He asks as he tucks a lock of her golden hair behind a delicate ear.

“How long have I wanted this?” Cormoran nods as a gorgeous blush appears across her cheeks. “My wedding, I think. I wanted you to ask me to leave with you on those steps.“

“I wanted to.” He confesses, leaning in to capture her petal pink lips in a searing kiss. They lay in each other’s arms, kissing lazily and gently touching all the spots they’d imagined a thousand times before.

They finally pull apart and the electric spark that was there in the beginning of their evening was lighting back up. He wants to make it up to her, show her just how badly he wants to make her feel good.

He grins at her, his voice dropping down low. “I really am better than that.”

A sly smile appears on her face with a perfectly arched brow to match. “I have no doubt.”

“Am I gonna get another chance to show you?” He traces her collarbone with his tongue as he waits for her reply.

She tugs on his hair so he meets her eyes. “Do you really think I won’t want you anymore because we had some less than stellar sex?” 

“No. I don’t know.” He shrugs. “And I didn’t want to presume.”

“You  _ would _ have presumed right.” She laughs when he pouts his bottom lip and he enjoys this side of her. She’s beaming and a feeling of pride courses through him that he caused it.

He wants to be the cause of something else at the current moment.

“The least I can do is go down on you for the next while to make up for it.” He says flippantly, as he pulls back and lays her back on his pillow. He starts kissing his way down her neck, to her chest before turning his attention to her perfect breasts.

“You don't have to, you know?” Her fingers are carding through his dark hair and he hears her voice hitch in her throat when he licks her nipple.

“Oh but I want to.” He assures her as he works his way down her body to make up for before. She giggles as his stubble tickles the freckled skin across her stomach. 

“Why are you laughing? This is very serious business, Ellacott.” Another chuckle escapes her as he nuzzles the skin before reaching her hip. 

“Right. Right, sorry.” Her tongue peaks out and wets her lips, her eyes shut as he nudges her thighs apart to settle in between them. A playful bite at her thigh causes her breath to hitch and as much as he wants to draw it out, he can’t wait anymore.

Cormoran can’t take his eyes off of her as he gently licks along her wetness. Her hands grip his hair tighter, her head lolling to the side and her breathing coming out heavier now. In all his fantasies, he never expected her to be so vocal. She gasps his name, begging for more and praising him when he finds a particularly sensitive spot.

“Cormoran, please. Yes.” Her babbling is quiet but she says his name like it’s precious even as she writhes under him. He shifts his attention so that his tongue is lavishing her bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs as he slides a thick finger into her wet heat.

He hooks a thigh up over his shoulder and adds a second finger, curling them to hit a spot he knows will have her falling apart around him. He gently sucks on her clitoris and he can feel her start to tremble, knows she’s close.

He lays an arm over her middle to keep her hips in place as she tries to grind up against him, keeping his mouth and fingers steadily moving as the pleasure builds. He can only make out his name now, her words becoming meaningless as her orgasm is ready to crash over her.

“Cor- Yes!” Finally, she can’t take anymore as she falls over the edge. Her thighs quiver and he can feel her wet heat spasming around his fingers before he withdraws to languidly lap at her folds as she rides through her pleasure.

Eventually, she gently pushes him away, too overwhelmed to take anymore of his ministrations. His path to her is an echo of his journey down but instead of tickling, he drops kisses over her flushed skin. By the time he reaches her, her breathing is evening out and as he looks at her with her golden hair spread out, her rosy cheeks and grey-blue eyes looking at him with affection he feels breathless.

“Good?” He wonders but she laughs.

“ _ Amazing. _ ” She purrs, pulling him in for a lazy kiss.

When he pulls away, she’s smiling at him and he gathers her up in his arms, enjoying how perfectly she slots in beside him. They don’t speak but he strokes her hair like he’s wanted to a thousand times as she drifts off in his arms.

Feeling satiated and happy in a way he’s not entirely used to, he realizes it didn’t matter that tonight didn’t begin as he’d hoped because something tells him he has a lifetime to make it up to her.


End file.
